The Doomsday Machine
Streszczenie [[Plik:USS Constellation remastered.jpg|thumb|Zniszczony Constellation]] :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 4202.1. Poważne interferencje wciąż uniemożliwiają nam kontakt z Gwiezdną Flotą i poinformowanie o odkrytych przez nas, zniszczonych systemach słonecznych. Obecnie wchodzimy do systemu L-374. Oficer naukowy Masada melduje o czterech planetach, które wyglądają na zniszczone. Prowadzimy dochodzenie." :::(Wpisu dokonał komodor Matt Decker z USS Constellation) Statek odbiera wezwanie pomocy. Wygląda na to, że jakiś statek spotkała katastrofa, jednak nie można uzyskać żadnych danych. Enterprise wchodzi do systemu L-374 i znajduje siostrzany statek, [[USS Constellation (NCC-1017)|USS Constellation]], pozbawiony mocy, dryfujący i opuszczony. Kapitan James T. Kirk i drużyna kontroli inżynieryjnej przesyłają się na pokład Constellation , gdzie znajdują komodora Matthew Deckera, jedynego ocalałego z całej załogi. thumb|Komodor Matt Decker Decker, ledwie przytomny, informuje Kirka że coś "co przybyło prosto z piekła" poważnie uszkodziło jego statek, gdy badali sprawę zniszczenia dwóch planet w systemie L-374. Decker przesłał swą załogę na trzecią planetę, tyle że zabójca planet pożarł też tę planetę, zabijając całą załogę, podczas gdy Decker mógł tylko bezradnie patrzeć. Decker wyjaśnia, że zabójca planet używa czysty promień antyprotonowy jako podstawową broń, i stwarza interferencje, które blokują komunikację podprzestrzenną. Kirk stawia hipotezę, że zabójca jest maszyną, "ostateczną bronią", bluffem, który nigdy nie miał być użyty. Ten jeden trafił do galaktyki, zużywając jako paliwo wszystko, co napotka, włącznie z planetami. Ci, którzy go stworzyli, dawno nie żyją. Kirk i Scotty zostają na pokładzie Constellation by dokończyć śledztwa, podczas gdy McCoy wraca na Enterprise z Deckerem. Gdy zabójca planet powraca, atakuje Enterprise, ale potem odwraca głowę w stronę bliskiego i gęsto zamieszkanego systemu Rigel. Komodor Decker przejmuje dowództwo nad Enterprise, wykorzystując swój stopień i powołując się na odpowiedni przepis z regulaminu Gwiezdnej Floty (General Order 104, Sekcja B, Paragraf 1a) , wbrew sprzeciwom Spocka. Decker nakazuje atak na Zabójcę wbrew protestom Spocka i wyjasnieniom, że pancerz maszyny zrobiono z neutronium i jest niemożliwe, by zniszczył go pojedynczy statek. Spock zaleca ucieczkę z obszaru objętego interferencją i jak najszybsze ostrzeżenie dowództwa Gwiezdnej Floty, ale niestabilny umysłowo Decker nie chce go słuchać. Z jego rozkazu Enterprise zbliża się, a kontratak Zabójcy niszczy deflektory statku oraz transporter. Decker nakazuje następny atak, ale Spock ostrzega go, ze jeśli nie odwoła rozkazu, zostanie odsunięty od dowodzenia , jako że taki samobójczy atak jest dowodem na niestabilność emocjonalną. Decker rozkazuje Sulu odwrót, ale jest za późno; Zabójca Planet schwytał już Enterprise w promień trakcyjny, i zaczyna wciągać go do środka. Kirk i Scotty, znajdujący się na pokładzie Constellation, próbują naprawić silniki impulsowe i naładować fazery. Constellation odwróci uwagę Zabójcy i oba statki uciekną. Kirk kontaktuje się z Enterprise, i gdy słyszy, że Decker przejął dowodzenie, nakazuje surowo Spockowi odsunąć komodora "w imię mego autorytetu służbowego jako dowódcy Enterprise." Decker opiera się temu, co uznaje za niesubordynację, ale Spock wie, co robić, by ten wreszcie ustąpił. Nakazuje zabrać komodora pod eskortą do ambulatorium. Cierpiący na ciężki uraz psychiczny i dręczony poczuciem winy z powodu śmierci swej załogi, Decker ucieka skradzionym promem z pokładu Enterprise, biorąc samobójczy kurs prosto w silnik zabójczej maszyny, gdzie zostaje zniszczony. Sensory Enterprise sensor wykrywają spadek energii Zabójcy w tym momencie. Eksplozja promu, choć stosunkowo słaba, poczyniła jednak jakieś szkody we wnętrzu maszyny. Zrozumiawszy, że pomysł Deckera, w większej skali, może zadziałać, Kirk nakazuje Scotty'emu nastawienie mechanizmu samozniszczenia na Constellation i powrót na Enterprise. Sam pilotuje Constellation na kurs zderzeniowy z maszyną. Zostaje ściągnięty w ostatniej sekundzie, a silnik Constellation' eksploduje dokładnie w układzie napędowym Zabójcy, niszcząc go od wewnątrz. Po sprawie kapitan Kirk notuje w dzienniku, że komodor Decker oddał życie na służbie. Pamiętne cytaty "Sprawdziłem silniki. Napęd warp jest beznadziejną kulką śmiecia." : - Scott "Próbowaliśmy skontaktować się z Gwiezdną Flotą... nikt nie słyszał – ''nikt! M-my nie mogliśmy uciec!" "''Matt, co stało się z twoją załogą?" "Och, cóż, przesłałem ich na planetę. Myślałem, że jesteśmy martwi – bez mocy, z bezużytecznymi fazerami. Sam zostałem. Kapitan... ostatni człowiek na pokładzie; tak ma być, prawda? A potem to znów uderzyło, i transporter przestał działać. Oni byli tam, ja tutaj..." "Co uderzyło? Co was zaatakowało?" "Mówią, że diabła nie ma, Jim... ale jest – prosto z ''piekła, ja go widziałem !" "''Matt, gdzie jest twoja załoga?" "Na trzeciej planecie." "Nie ma trzeciej planety." (szloch) "Myślisz, że nie wiem? '' Była, ale już jej nie ma! Wołali mnie błagali o pomoc – czterystu ludzi! Nie mogłem... Ja- ja nie mogłem..." : - '''Decker' i Kirk "Ta cała rzecz jest niewiarygodna; maszyna, urzadzenie takie jak to – kto to zbudował?" "We don't know; an alien race, possibly from another galaxy." "Raczej ''dlaczego?" "''Bones... słyszałeś kiedyś o ''maszynie zagłady?" "''Nie; jestem lekarzem, nie mechanikiem." "To broń, zbudowana początkowo jako bluff; nigdy nie miała być użyta. Tak silna, że mogła zniszczyć ''obie strony konfliktu... coś jak dawna bomba wodorowa. To dlatego myślę, że jest to – maszyna zagłady której ktoś użył w wojnie całe wieki temu. Oni już nie istnieją, ale ich maszyna ciągle sieje zniszczenie." : - '''McCoy' i Kirk "Kapitanie, obwody impulsowe są naprawione." "Co z silnikami warp?" "Cóż, pmożemy połączyć kontrolki, ale to prawie niemożliwe, by jesed człowiek zdołał obsłuży c statek tej wielkości." "Ty martw sie o swoje cudeńka, Scotty; ja będę troszczył się o swoje. Do roboty." : - Scott i Kirk "Scotty, gdzie ta moc?" "Zaraz, sir. Jeśli dam silnikom za dużo na początek, spalą się." : - Kirk i Scott "Wygląda na to, ze okoliczności ułożyły się po naszej myśli." "W normalnym, nie-wolkańsko angielskim języku, mieliśmy szczęście." "Chyba to właśnie powiedziałem, doktorze." : - Spock i McCoy "My się poruszamy, a ''Enterprise nie. Może ta rzecz nas zobaczy, i pozwoli Enterprise odlecieć. Gdybym tylko miał fazzery..." "''Fazery? Ma je pan – Naładowałem baterie." "Scotty! Właśnie zarobiłeś na swą tygodniówkę – bądź w pogotowiu." : - Kirk i Scotty "Mr. Spock... Oficjalnie informuje pana że przejmuję komendę nad "Enterprise" zgodnie z regulaminem jako komodor Gwiezdnej Floty." "Ma pan prawo to zrobić, sir – ale odradzałbym to." "To cos trzeba zniszczyć!" "Już raz pan próbował, komodorze. Rezultatem było zniszczenie statku... i śmierć załogi." "Popełniłem błąd; byliśmy za daleko. Tym razem uderzę z bliska całą mocą fazerów." "Sensory wykazały, że pancerz obiektu jest z czystego neutronium; pojedynczy statek nie może z nim walczyć." "Mr. Spock, to byłoby wszystko.' Zostaje pan odsunięty od dowodzenia– prosze nie zmuszać mnie, bym zawiesił pana w obowiązkach." : - Decker i Spock "Pan nie moze mu na to pozwolić!" "Doktorze, przekracza pan granicę." "Pan też... ''sir! (do Spocka) Więc, Spock?" "''Niestety, rozkaz Gwiezdnej Floty, General Order 104, sekcja B, nie zostawia mi wyboru; Paragraf 1A jest jasny—" (wywracajac oczami) "Do ''cholery z regulaminem! Nie może pan pozwolić mu na przejęcie dowodzenia wiedząc, że się myli!" "''Jeśli potwierdzi pan, że komodor Decker nie jest w stanie dowodzić, mogę go odsunąć w myśl sekcji C." (slaps the conn) "Potwierdzam od razu!" "Musi pan mieć zapisy medyczne, by to potwierdzić." (pauza) "''Dobrze pan wie, że nie miałem czasu go zbadać." "Więc pana opinia nie jest wiarygodna." "Może pan opuścić mostek, doktorze." "A co z kapitanem? Nie możemy po prostu...—" "Doktorze, może pan opuścić mostek!." "''Spock? Zróbże pan ''coś!" "''Mr. Spock zna swoje obowiązki... a ''pan?" : - '''McCoy', Decker i Spock "Stwierdziwszy, ze twój pierwszy oficer nie chce podjąć decydującej akcji...—" "To znaczy, że "ty" jesteś tym lunatykiem, który prawie zniszczył mój statek?..." "Mówię, że ja tu teraz dowodzę i wydaję rozkazy, ''kapitanie; wrócimy i zaatakujemy." "''Nie ''moim statkiem, o nie! Mr. Spock, prosze natychmiast odsunąć komodora Deckera — to rozkaz oficjalny!" "''Nie możesz pozbawić mnie dowództwa i wiesz o tym! Zgodnie z regulaminem...—" "Do cholery z regulaminem! Mr. Spock — rozkazuję panu przejąć dowodzenie nad załogą z pozycji mego autorytetu jako kapitana ''Enterprise." : - Decker i Kirk "Commodore Decker — jest pan odsunięty od dowodzenia." "Nie ma pan prawa mnie odsunąć." "Może pan złożyć formalny protest do Gwiezdnej Floty w najbliższej bazie gwiezdnej; ale teraz jest pan odsunięty... Komodorze, nie chciałbym kazać pana aresztować." "Nie "ośmieli" się pan'... ''(Spock wzywa ochronę) Pan blefuje." "''Volkanie nigdy nie blefują." (ldługa pauza)"Nie... nie, spodziewam się, że nie. No dobrze, Mr. Spock; mostek jest ''pański." : - Spock i Decker (The "Vulcans never bluff" dialog has been deleted in syndicated versions of this episode) "Sam pan to powiedział, Spock; nie można przebić pancerza tej maszyny, więc... Zamierzam wleźć jej prosto w gardło." "Tu Kirk – Matt, zginiesz!" "Jestem gotów na śmierć, odkąd... odkąd zabiłem swą załogę." "Nikt nie spodziewa się, ze zechcesz umrze c za błąd w ocenie sytuacji." "Dowódca jest odpowiedzialny za życie członków załogi, i za ich śmierć. Powinienem umrzeć razem z nimi." "Nie może się panu udać, jedyną logiczną alternatywą jest powrót na statek." "Matt, posłuchaj mnie – nie możesz tak po prostu umrzeć. Matt, jesteś dowódcą statku; to sprawia, że twoja osoba jest cenna. Potrzebujemy ciebie, twego doświadczenia, twoich osądów. Matt – (Decker zrywa połączenie) jesteśmy silniejsi ''z tobą, niż bez ciebie!" : - '''Decker', Kirk i Spock "Sir – czy mogę złożyć kondolencje z powodu śmierci pańskiego przyjaciela; to bardzo... przykre." "Przykre jest to, że zginął na darmo." : - Spock i Kirk "Kapitanie, podchodzi pan niebezpiecznie blisko do Zabójcy Planet." "Chcę podejść dużo bliżej– zamierzać wleźć mu prosto w gardło!" "Jim ... zginiesz; tak jak Decker." "Nie, Spock, ja nie mam zamiaru umierać. Nastawiliśmy mechanizm samozniszczenia; macie trzydzieści sekund, by ściągnąć mnie na statek." "Szanse na przeżycie nie są obiecujące. Nie wiemy nawet, czy ekspozja będzie dostatecznie silna." "Wkalkulowane ryzyko, Mr. Spock." "Musi pan coś wiedzieć. Transporter nie jest w stanie operować ze stuprocentową skutecznością; trzydzieści sekund to ''bardzo mało." "''Wykorzystam tę szansę." : - Spock i Kirk "Zepsuty transporter to kiepska maszyna do gry o życie, sir." : - Scott "Panowie, sugeruję, żebyście ściągnęli mnie na pokład." : - Kirk, gdy jego czas już się kończył Zza kulis * Norman Spinrad wyraził rozczarowanie tym, że aktor, który wcześniej grał Deckera, Robert Ryan, nie grał w tym odcinku. Ryan tego nie skomentował. http://trekmovie.com/2007/02/10/spinrad-videoblog-on-history-of-doomsday * William Windom żartował w wywiadzie, że Marc Daniels, reżyser, nie wiedział, jak nakręcić scenę, w której Decker opisuje to, co stało się z Constellation, powiedział więc Windomowi, by po prostu "improwizował", podczas czego reżyser odszedł zza kamery i poszedł na spacer. Windom zaimprowizował 10-minutowy speech, z czego na koniec wykorzystano półtorej minuty. * Trzech załogantów, którzy zostali przesłani na pokład Constellation z Kirkiem, McCoyem i Scottem zostali nazwani po asystentach producentów trzech serii. Washburn to Charles Washburn; Russ - Rusty Meek, a Elliot - Elliot Schick. * Nichelle Nichols (Uhura) nie występuje w tym odcinku. Jej obowiązki pełni porucznik. Palmer, grana przez Elizabeth Rogers. Historia produkcji * Powieść Moby Dick była jedną z inspiracji Normana Spinrad'a do napisania scenariusza. http://trekmovie.com/2007/02/10/spinrad-videoblog-on-history-of-doomsday * Po raz pierwszy w tym sezonie Kirk nosi zieloną tunikę . W tym sezonie dzieje się to jeszcze kilka razy, przy czym czasem brak oznak stopnia na rękawach. W trzecim sezonie Kirk nie nosi tego typu tuniki. * W najwcześniejszej wersji scenariusza Decker nie poświęca życia na służbie, ale oficjalnie przyznaje się do błędów i na własną prośbę odchodzi ze służby. . Drobiazgi * Ten odcinek był nominowany do Hugo Award w1968 roku jako "Best Dramatic Presentation". * Ten odcinek zajmuje tez stałe miejsce w rankingu "top ten" ustalanym przez fanów''Star Trek'' spośród wszystkich odcinków. *Podczas konwentu, który odbył się w połowie 1980 rokuJames Doohan na UNLV (University of Nevada, Las Vegas) odpowiedział na pytanie jednego z członków konwentu "jaki jest pana ulubiony odcinek Star Trek", że "The Doomsday Machine" (there were a few groans from the audience at his response). * W tym odcinku zebrało się pięciu odtwórców z The Twilight Zone: Shatner, Nimoy, Doohan, Takei, and Windom. Apokryfy *W książce Gene Roddenberry'ego , będącego nowelizacją TMP, Will Decker okazuje się być synem Matt Decker'a: :"Nie było łatwe dla niego odciąć się od dziedzictwa ojca. Strata statku Federacji jest zawsze przerażająca, czy było to winą kapitana czy też nie." *W książce Susan Sackett, The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, znajdujemy informację potwierdzającą tę identyfikację. * W adaptacji James Blish'a imię Deckera brzmiało "Brand" i nie prowadził on promu w paszczę Zabójcy Planet. Prócz tego zawierał on replikę doktora McCoy na rozkaz opuszczenia mostku. Decker powiedział: "Mr. Spock zna swoje regulaminowe obowiązki, doktorze... a ''pan?" U Blisha McCoy odpowiada: "''Owszem, sir -- mój obowiązek to iść do ambulatorium i czekać, aż będzie pan potrzebował konsultacji." * Zgodnie z grą Star Trek: Starfleet Academy, to galaktyczna bariera powstrzymuje Zabójców Planet * Peter David w swej powieści z serii TNG, część Vendetta utrzymuje, że Zabójca Planet był raczej Obrońcą, skonstruowanym przez rasę, wspomnianą w odcinku TOS The Paradise Syndrome. Miał bronić przed Borg , w którym to celu została też stworzona galaktyczna bariera. Ta metoda obrony przed Borg była uzyta przez Gatunek 8472 w Star Trek: Voyager. Image:Doomsday end.jpg|Oryginalny Zabójca Planet Image:Constellation and planet killer tosr.jpg|... i jego remasterowany odpowiednik Image:USS Constellation.jpg|''Constellation'' z 1967 roku Image:USS Constellation remastered.jpg|... i jego remasterowana wersja z roku 2007 [[Plik:USS_Consolation.jpg|thumb|USS Consolation]] Występują * William Shatner jako James T. Kirk Również * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock i * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * William Windom jako Komodor Decker Udział biorą * James Doohan jako Scott * George Takei jako Sulu * Elizabeth Rogers jako Porucznik. Palmer Oraz * John Winston jako Porucznik Kyle * Richard Compton jako Washburn * John Copage jako Elliot * Tim Burns jako Russ * Jerry Catron jako Montgomery Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie Kaskaderzy * Vince Deadrick jako dubler William Windom de:Planeten-Killer (Episode) en:The Doomsday Machine (episode) es:The Doomsday Machine fr:The Doomsday Machine (épisode) ja:宇宙の巨大怪獣（エピソード） nl:The Doomsday Machine Kategoria:Odcinki TOS